emandjayfandomcom-20200214-history
Myridian Verdant
Myridian Rose Verdant is a major character in the Archimedes Trilogy. She is one of very few surviving Santalians, and along with her twin brother, easily the most powerful. Background Myridian and Lyric's mother, Eden, died in childbirth with them. Myridian is the elder of the twins, being born on January 6, 2791 just before midnight, while her brother was born several hours later. The twins were born soon after their parents had fled the planet of Santali, after learning that the Empress wanted to eradicate their kind. Both were raised by their father, Morrow. He was responsible for many of Myridian’s current values and attitudes, having told the twins many times that they were special even for their kind, and could do a lot of great things with their abilities. Morrow was very protective of his children, and they shifted constantly during their childhood due to the Empress hunting them down. Morrow was killed when the twins were ten years old, by teenage Praetor Drakken. This was around the time Myridian's abilities started to develop, although she could not control them. It became obvious the Empress saw the twins as a threat. The twins went through several foster homes, before going out on their own at the young age of fourteen. It was around this time Myridian first met Daemon, then posing under the name of Felix, who was twenty. The two became quite good friends, with Felix greatly admiring Myridian’s maturity and kindness. Along with a small group of rebels – some which were part of the Rogues – Felix made it his mission to hide the twins from the Empress. During this time he also developed strong feelings for Myridian, and he came to realise soon after she was fifteen that he was in love with her. Eventually, Felix and Lyric discussed the painful but inevitable task of separating the twins. Myridian was to be sent to a fairly well-known convent on Thessaly. She was upset at being told this, but was assured it was for her own safety and the safety of others. It was difficult for her to say goodbye to Lyric and Felix. On the way to the convent, Myridian and her allies were attacked by Kael Aleron, the Empress’s eighteen-year-old brother. He was very crude and made lascivious comments about Myridian, causing her to become angry and lose control of her abilities, telekinetically hurling a knife through Kael’s eye and permanently blinding him in that eye. While at the convent, the sisters secretly started teaching her how to control her volatile abilities. Myridian grew both in power and physically, developing from a slender young girl into a curvaceous young woman. Appearance Myridian has long chocolate brown hair that falls nearly to her waist. She has wide jade green eyes, full lips and a small nose. She has a heart-shaped face. Myridian has an hourglass figure, having curves but a slim waist. She has fair skin and is of average height. She is often considered to be very pretty or beautiful. Personality Myridian is a fairly quiet and serious girl, who is introverted and prefers to keep to herself. She is mature and responsible and very intelligent for her young age. Considering she has been in the convent for many years, Myridian is fairly innocent of mind. She sees no problem with her invasions of the minds of others, because that was what she was taught to do. She does not trust easily, but is quite sweet and friendly to those who know her well. Myridian is very compassionate, often trying to understand the troubles of others to prevent her from making the same mistakes as the Empress. However during the course of the war, Myridian becomes less naïve and more jaded. She uses her beauty and intelligence to her advantage, becoming aware of how to manipulate people. She also becomes very conscious of her power and influence, but she is always careful about this. She wants people to respect her, not fear her. Due to her selflessness, Myridian is a much-loved and admired figure of authority. Abilities Myridian has the abilities of telepathy and telekinesis, both of which are very powerful even for a Santalian. In her teenage years, these powers were incredibly volatile and when feeling threatened, Myridian would often lash out with her telekinesis or break into someone's mind. However, her powers have developed over the years, and Myridian is quite proficient with using them to her advantage. Relationships 'Family' 'Lyric Verdant (b. 2791)' Myridian's twin brother. As children they were extremely close, but after five years apart, things have changed. Myridian constantly tries to bond with Lyric, but he is dismissive towards her. She often gets into his mind to try and understand him, which only serves to anger him. Over time the twins become closer again, although Myridian fears he can never love and care about her as he once did. Although both of them have changed, Myridian still cares deeply about her brother, and would do anything for him. Lyric in turn is very protective of his twin sister, defending her if he ever believed she was being threatened. 'Friends' 'Skye Tulier (b. 2793)' The young pilot of the Archimedes, and the youngest crewmember. Skye and Myridian are the only females on board and bond over that and their close age. At first, Skye was jealous of Myridian, envying her apparent normality, prettiness and closeness with several men within the crew. However the two girls later come to understand one another. Skye often gives Myridian advice on sex and relationships, due to Myridian’s inexperience in these areas. 'Rhynden Dyce (b. 2779)' The colourful, charming captain of the Archimedes. Rhynden often jokingly flirts with Myridian to get a reaction from her. Most of the time he is friendly, although Myridian is wary of him as she doesn't like his attitude all the time. However she comes to trust Rhynden. Rhynden has a sexual interest in Myridian – hehas no desire to pursue a relationship with her, however he finds her innocence and the fact that she is a virgin intriguing. He attempts to make advances on Myridian, with her at first shy and unsure of how to respond to his behaviour. 'Love Interest/s' 'Daemon Aleron/Felix (b. 2785)' Daemon has been in love with Myridian since she was fifteen years old, although she remains unaware of this. He is very protective of her. Even though he keeps his true identity secret, Daemon is very kind and caring towards Myridian, although unwilling to share the truth about his feelings for her. Eventually they come out though, and Myridian finds that she also cares for Daemon. Daemon’s feelings for Myridian remain strong, and he does whatever he can to protect her from his family. Their relationship eventually becomes sexual, although Daemon stresses that he can wait for her and doesn’t want to push her into such things. Due to this, Daemon and Myridian soon conceive a child, which only serves to strengthen their romantic bond, and the two marry soon after the discovery. Myridian is distraught when she believes him to be dead, and never stops loving him, despite the unsavoury choices she is forced to make. When she discovers he is alive, she is delighted, but fears that Daemon won’t want her anymore. However Daemon still deeply loves Myridian and their son. 'Enemies' 'Rhea (b. 2774)' The Empress. Rhea fears those with more power than her and that she doesn't understand, however she feels that she has some sort of a bond with Myridian, wanting the girl to marry Kael and come into the control of the Aleron family. Rhea is never overly unkind towards Myridian, but it is clear that she is very wary of the power she possesses and seeks to control her and use her. In many ways, Rhea sees a lot of her younger self in Myridian – and sees that the girl has the potential to become very much like her. She is also extremely disturbed by the prophecy that Myridian will one day be a queen or empress herself, and seeks to force that situation to her advantage by betrothing her to Kael. She resents Myridian’s youth, beauty and the admiration that seems to come so naturally to her. 'Kael (b. 2789)' Rhea’s illegitimate son who believes himself to be her brother, the Prince. He has conflicted feelings about Myridian, resenting her for the loss of his eye, yet he also lusts after her and wants her for his wife. He is mostly charming towards her, yet he is prone to pressuring her into unwelcome situations, which frightens her and makes her uncomfortable. After Daemon’s “death”, Myridian reluctantly agrees to marry Kael to form an uneasy peace with the Domain. Kael treats her fairly well, although he subtly pressures her for children. Unlike Daemon, who truly cares about Myridian, Kael is infatuated with her and sees her only for her beauty and her potential. He cares about her in his own way, but nowhere near to the extent that Daemon does.